


Future Ghosts

by Idontcare1835



Series: Umbrella Acadmey One-Shots [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: During the fight in 'The day that was' when Vany and Leonard walk in on the family meeting, a certain ghost from the future appeared, accidentally solving his little problem.
Series: Umbrella Acadmey One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840816
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Future Ghosts

\--3rd P.O.V.--

Klaus groaned, as he laid across the couch, his skin was on fire and his stomach churned. He hated being sober, it was so painful, only the thought of being able to finally see Dave again motivated him. And Ben, who was staring at him worriedly. Klaus' siblings droned on around him, talking to the angry Vanya and Leonard. Klaus tightened his grip on his stomach, feeling like he was going to vomit. Not that anyone noticed, these people never noticed. A whoosh sounded, making Klaus finally lookup. The first thing he noticed, was that no one else heard the sound, or they didn't care. The second was that there were two little Number Five's standing right beside each other.

"Holy shit," Klaus whispered, catching the attention of his siblings, who all spun around to stare at him. Not that Klaus noticed any of this as he stared in shock at the new five.

"I think he's a ghost," Ben commented, his voice filled with surprise.

"No SHIT!" Ghost Five hissed, he was still thirteen, though his suit was covered in dust.

"My head hurts," Klaus groans closing his eyes, "I feel like I'm seeing double," Klaus' words confused those living, around him. Their confusion made them silent as they continued to stare.

"You are," Ben commented helpfully.

"Listen to me very closely," Ghost Five stresses, staring at Klaus with determination. Klaus groans but opens his eyes and stares at the ghost. The other people in the room were very confused as to why Klaus was now staring at Five, only Five was close enough to tell that Klaus wasn't looking at him, but something in front of him. "I am from the future, apparently I can still use my powers-"

"How far into the future are talking about here?" Klaus asked, causing the alive Five to stiffen as he was the closest person to Klaus and the only one who really heard it. Five's mind whirled with possibilities, the only people who can time travel is him and someone with a briefcase, but if you die, you wouldn't have a briefcase, so... Five's eyes widen as he comes to the conclusion.

"A few days, we failed, the apocalypse happened, killing everyone," Ghost Five hissed, now pacing around the room.

"So you know how the Apocalypse happens, and who this Jerold Hankins is," Klaus asks, leaning forward as everyone else glances at each other, and steps forward slightly as if that would help them hear what Ghost Five says.

"It's Harold Jenkins" Ben commented before Ghost Five could say anything.

"Yeah well, him too," Klaus commented causing Ben to laugh slightly.

"He doesn't matter, Harold Jenkins was just a tool, Vanya is the bomb," Ghost Five explained. Klaus and Ben share a 'what-the-fuck' look before glancing over at Vanya, who looked as confused as everyone else before turning to stare at Ghost Five.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked, "How can Vanya cause the apocalypse?"

"Vanya has powers, but dad suppressed them using the pills, she has a concert in a few days and we tried to stop her." Ghost Five trailed off, muttering to himself.

"A concert causes the apocalypse?" Klaus asked, very confused, this wasn't helping his already sore head. Ghost Five stops in his tracks and groans before turning around to face Klaus.

"Listen, in a few hours, you'll find out that Harold Jenkins, is really Leonard, Vanya's boyfriend, Allison goes to tell Vanya but Vanya gets mad and slices her throat, not killing Allison but she can't speak either, because of this, Luther will trap Vanya in a cage in the sewers which will get Vanya very mad and she embraces her powers destroying this house whilst killing Pogo and Mum, we try to stop Vanya at her concert but assassins come and try to stop us whilst protecting Vanya. But we failed, instead of shooting Vanya, Allison shot next to her and the vibrations made her shot the moon which caused the apocalypse." Ghost Five explained, and Klaus blinked once he had finished, his eyes raking over his siblings.

"So how exactly do you suggest that we stop it?" He finally asked.

"Be nice to Vanya, she only causes the apocalypse if she's mad," Ghost Five answered, his eyes flicking to Vanya.

"What the hell are you doing Klaus?" Luther finally asked, coming out of the stupor he was in.

"Talking to..." Klaus trailed off as he noticed Ghost Five shake his head. "A ghost, apparently he knows how the apocalypse happens," Klaus finished, staring at the others.

"And?" Five asked the real five, obviously.

"Harold Jenkins, did you know that his in this room," Klaus commented instead of answering. "Apparently he changed his name,"

"Leonard," Allison whispered, and everyone turns their gaze to said, psycho.

"What? Who's Harold Jenkins?" Vanya asks, stepping away from Leonard ever so slightly.

"He causes the apocalypse," Diego replied, and Vanya stared at Leonard in betrayal as she moves away. Trusting her siblings, for some reason.

"Get out," Vanya hisses, and they all watch as Leonard sighs but walks out, an angry look on his face as everyone turns to Klaus.

"What else did he say?"


End file.
